The following discussion of the background art is intended to facilitate an understanding of the present invention only. The discussion is not an acknowledgement or admission that any of the material referred to is or was part of the common general knowledge as at the priority date of the application.
Replacing an old faucet is typically a cumbersome and time consuming task. This is particularly true in view that locking nuts that hold the old faucet to the basin need to be removed. Removal of the nuts can be cumbersome and time consuming because typically the basin nuts are frozen to the thread of the faucets due to corrosion or mineral buildup from years of water seepage.
Moreover, removal of the basin nuts can also be cumbersome because the nuts are located in areas of reduced space located in the lower portion of the basin. These areas of reduced space are formed due the bowl or bowls that are formed in the basins for holding of liquids for washing purpose.
Furthermore, in particular removal of spouts (see FIG. 5b) from basins can be a greater challenge than removing, for example, pillar taps. This is because typically water mixers include piping located below the nut to be removed. This piping restricts accessing the nut with conventional tools. Tools have been designed to remove basin nuts under these particular circumstances. For example, adjustable basin wrenches are available. However these wrenches are typically too bulky and; thus, in most cases these tools cannot be used.
It is against this background that the present invention has been developed.